


Criminal Minds micro-fics

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Criminal Minds micro-fics [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Het, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn





	Criminal Minds micro-fics

When Reid walks into the break room his eyes are dark and shadowy. It takes Morgan less than a second to forget all about the cell phone open in his hand. In his haste to find out what's wrong with his friend, he deletes the voice mail Tamara Barnes has left him. At the moment she is the last thing on his mind.

 

~*~*~

 

Reid writes a letter to his mother every day. He has been doing this since he placed her in the hospital at 18. Tonight, though, it slips his mind when he finds out Morgan has been seeing a woman involved with one of their last cases.

 

~*~*~

 

One sex dream does not make a man anything but human. When Morgan dreams about sex with Reid he tells himself this fact. He just can't make himself believe it.

 

~*~*~

 

“Buford.” Morgan watches Reid's face. Looks for tell-tale signs of pity and disgust.

 

Instead Reid's gaze turns determined and he counters with, “Dilaudid.”

 

The men smile at each other, somehow reaching an understanding. When Reid's hand inches toward Morgan's no other words are needed.

 

~*~*~

 

Morgan rolls over in bed while rubbing a hand against his face, trying to pretend the voice he needs to hear right now belongs to her.

 

~*~*~

 

“What are you doing, sweetie?” Garcia asks gently. “She's not what you want and you know it.”

 

Morgan frowns. “Leave it alone, baby girl.” He doesn't know why he says it. She'll continue whether she should or not. It's why he treasures her friendship.

 

“You have someone completely devoted to you. Who loves you and needs you and knows you. And that Ms. Barnes woman doesn't. Does she?”

 

No. She doesn't. Not the way Garcia means. Tamara never can or will...

 

~*~*~

 

Some days the fear eats him up inside. Of falling. Of failing. Of fighting. The only time he doesn't feel the fear is with him.

 

~*~*~

 

Reid's words are soothing. He doesn't know how or why. Only that they are. Even when he's rattling off facts about decomposing flesh or how many known necrophiliacs live in the U.S. On the jet after a case he can fall asleep to the younger agent's words and not have one nightmare.

 

~*~*~

 

It's late and he knows he should let Reid leave. But the young genius smells like home and he's standing so close that he can't help himself from resting his head on his shoulder. Reid gasps in surprise but turns easily into his waiting embrace.

 

~*~*~

 

The kiss is hungry and wet and much better than his darkest dreams. Full lips, firm, insistent against his own bringing forth moans he's always held too deep inside.

 

~*~*~

 

Morgan has learned many things in his time on Earth. The one thing he never expected to learn was how a man thinner and weaker than himself could hold him so tight he actually feels safe.

 

~*~*~

 

It starts with hands. Porcelain skin. Elegant fingers. Small palms. And the image of those hands in contrast against his hips.


End file.
